Enamorar
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Kouta/Izuku. Aged-up. ¿Realmente debe hablar con él sobre eso? Sí, tiene que hacerlo.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Si soy sincera he querido escribir algo entre ellos desde el Arco del Viaje Escolar, y ahora que he releído parte de ese arco tras comprar el tomo nueve del manga me dije que ahora sí debía hacerlo._

 _Aún no sé si lo continuaré, tengo dos multichapters en publicación y dudo poder con la presión._

 _Ignoro el nombre de la ship, perdonen._

 _ **Izumi Kouta/Izuku Midoriya —** unilateral **—** **. Aged-up. Relación no establecida.**_

* * *

 **Enamorar**

Respira profundamente y trata de darse valor, no debe retroceder, en especial cuando ya se encuentra ahí.

No han cambiado, en casi cuatro años sus sentimientos son los mismos y espera que ahora sí le tome en serio.

Después del incidente del campamento de entrenamiento, hace ya trece años, ha observado al héroe —ahora ya un adulto— muy de cerca. Mandalay le hubo dicho que es normal, desde aquel momento el chico se convirtió en su héroe, estaba agradecido por ello y eventualmente empezó a sentir admiración por él. En ese momento creyó las palabras de su tía y con la inocencia que caracteriza a un niño de cinco años comenzó a seguir la carrera de Izuku Midoriya como el héroe profesional de nombre Deku.

Sin embargo esa fascinación que sentía al ver al chico en pantalla o en las noticias a través de Internet se sintió diferente. Empezó a transformarse tan pronto alcanzó la adolescencia y hasta ese momento comprendió su sentir.

Estaba enamorado de Izuku.

Poco antes de graduarse de la secundaria fue a la agencia del nuevo Símbolo de la Paz con la intención de decirle que después de pensarlo mucho tiempo había decidido ir a UA para ser un héroe, el más alto le felicitó y apenas pudo contener la emoción en su pequeño corazón. La conversación esa vez se alargó más de lo que había planeado y eventualmente dejó escapar las palabras que pretendía esconder muy en el fondo.

Obviamente Izuku le rechazó, —Aprecio tus sentimientos Kouta-kun pero no creo que en realidad quieras estar conmigo de esa manera — le dijo con un tono de voz más suave de lo normal.

No le guarda rencor por ello, es absurdo llegar a enojarse porque el mayor no le hubo tomado en serio, probablemente si hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. La adolescencia es la etapa más inestable en la vida de alguien y durante esos años él no fue la diferencia. Incluso por un tiempo llegó a concordar con el de pecas, quizá era una mala concepción de sus propios sentimientos... pero eso no evitó que doliera la negativa que hubo recibido por parte del héroe.

Sin embargo ahora está en su tercer año en UA a muy poco de graduarse y los sentimientos que tuvo esa vez siguen ahí, flotando y asfixiándole un poco más cada día.

Convencido de que esos sentimientos no cambiarán en algún tiempo se tuvo que armar de valor para buscar a Izuku y confesarse una segunda vez. Fue a la agencia de nuevo pero en lugar de encontrar al de cabello verdoso se topó con ese héroe de nombre que aún no podía aprenderse al cual el pecoso llama Kacchan.

No le agrada mucho ese tal Kacchan, tal vez porque se parecen un poco y sus personalidades llegan a chocar y echan chispas... aunque prefiere pensar que es debido a que el rubio pasa más tiempo con Izuku de lo que él puede.

Así que por eso está ahí, frente al edificio de departamentos donde el mayor actualmente vive, no quiere volver a encontrarse con aquel tipo. Antes de pasar a recepción revisa el pedazo de papel que trae en el bolsillo de su pantalón, observa el número de habitación anotado y sube al elevador con rumbo al tercer piso.

Se está poniendo nervioso, con las manos sudorosas en los bolsillos llega a mojar el trozo de papel que le hubo dado la secretaria de la agencia de héroes que lleva Deku y opta por sacar su teléfono móvil para distraerse un poco. Funciona por algunos segundos, hasta que el elevador se detiene y ve en la pantalla digital el número tres.

Inhala de nuevo y baja del ascensor con cierta rigidez en el cuerpo. Ningún pasillo le ha parecido tan largo como ese. Avanza y se detiene enfrente de la puerta con los dígitos 04 en la parte de arriba. Contempla la puerta como si de repente fuera un extraño ejemplar y modelo único, ¿realmente debe hablar con él sobre eso?

Sí, tiene que hacerlo.

Alza la mano derecha y la acerca al timbre colocado a un lado del marco de la puerta, presiona el pequeño botón blanco y tras escuchar el timbre espera.

—¡Un momento! —se escucha gritar desde adentro de la habitación.

Ah, ha olvidado traer algo como muestra de agradecimiento por su tiempo.

—¿Sí? —la puerta enfrente suya se abre y detrás de ésta aparece Izuku —, ah, Kouta-kun —sonríe complacido de verle.

—...Izuku-san —suspira. Realmente no está preparado para esto.

El de pecas le invita a pasar y le ofrece tomar asiento en la sala que está justo enfrente de la entrada. El departamento es más espacioso de lo que estaba imaginando y comprende un poco porqué el héroe vive ahí en lugar de haber conseguido una casa en la zona norte de la ciudad.

—Te he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad, me conoces hace trece años —comenta el mayor una vez se sienta enfrente de él, al otro lado de la mesa de té.

Sí, lo ha hecho, cada vez que se ven. A pesar de que son pocas puede recordarlas a la perfección precisamente por eso.

—Izuku... —su voz es más baja de lo que pretende y el otro no le escucha.

—He escuchado que te va bien en las prácticas —habla el de cabello quebrado con bastante entusiasmo —, aunque Iida debe tenerte muy atareado —ríe un poco, piensa que debe estar imaginándose las situaciones por las que pasa con el de cabello índigo.

Está empleado en la agencia que lleva uno de los amigos de Izuku, Ingenium, famoso por su rectitud y la disciplina que sus ayudantes deben poseer y practicar para ser parte de la brigada de rescate. Al principio le pareció alguien demasiado estricto al punto de ser agobiante pero con el tiempo aprendió los motivos de su jefe.

—Has crecido mucho, Kouta-kun, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos, hace tres años? —continúa el de mirada esmeralda.

Es una conversación casi unilateral y se de cuenta que no ha dicho absolutamente nada en esos diez minutos que lleva sentado en el sofá de dos plazas de la sala.

—Me hubiera gustado poder ver más de cerca tu desempeño, pero apenas puedo respirar —comenta desalentado —, personas como nosotros no pueden darse el lujo de tomar descansos...

—¡Izuku... san! —interumpe al otro. Aprieta sus rodillas con las manos, esto le implica un verdadero esfuerzo, siente el corazón en la garganta y teme que pueda regurgitarlo en cualquier momento —. Necesito... decirte algo.

—Ah, bien —suena un poco desconcertado —, te escucho.

Vuelve a cuestionarse la importancia de esto y cree que vomitará todo sin poder evitarlo —tanto el corazón como las palabras—.

—...en estos tres años, mis sentimientos no han cambiado —confía en que Izuku recuerda su confesión y le mira fijamente al par de esmeraldas.

El mayor parpadea un par de veces, sorprendido frunce el ceño y baja la mirada para después mirarle de manera agridulce —Kouta-kun, respeto tu manera de sentir, aprecio mucho el valor que tienes al decírmelo —por como habla sabe que habrá un pero —pero no deberías estar con alguien como yo.

Ahí va de nuevo.

—No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no serías feliz conmigo —expresa pesaroso.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —pregunta mientras se levanta un tanto molesto.

—Lo sé —responde con calma —. No quiero que cargues con todo esto.

Le cuesta entender a qué se refiere Izuku con eso y cuando lo comprende toma las manos magulladas del otro entre las suyas.

—¡Déjame intentarlo! —Izuku niega con la cabeza y antes de que pueda decirle algo lleva sus manos a su pecho —por favor —le pide.

Su gesto parece descolocado, su corazón retumba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

El de cabello cetrino sonríe —Has crecido mucho Kouta-kun —repite y entiende que lleva un significado diferente —. Si es lo que quieres no te detendré.

Izuku siente que sería agobiante para él estar con el Símbolo de la Paz de esa forma porque es una persona ocupada, debe cargar con la responsabilidad y la sombra de All Might, es difícil, lo sabe sin embargo ha aceptado sus sentimientos sabiendo lo que implica anhelar a alguien como él.

—Has madurado tanto... incluso puedes hacer cosas vergonzosas sin ruborizarte —le elogia, supone, aunque bien podría estarse metiendo con él.

Admite que ha sido vergonzoso aquello de mostrarle el palpitar de su corazón pero sin duda lo volvería a hacer... y con ello vuelve a tomar una de sus manos y la acerca a su rostro para después besarle los nudillos.

—Seguiré haciendo esa clase de cosas si hace que aceptes mis sentimientos —flirtea, o eso intenta.

Y es efectivo.

La piel debajo de las pecas de Izuku se pone roja y le evita la mirada; aprovecha que el mayor no le está viendo y sonríe satisfecho, tiene una oportunidad de enamorarle y no la dejará ir.


End file.
